Multiplayer online gaming systems enable users to share a rich, interactive and common game experience in real time. An example of a multiplayer online gaming system is Microsoft's Xbox 360® video game system and Xbox Live® online game service wherein users can easily communicate with each other while playing to share the gaming experience. Another feature provided by certain online gaming services is a centralized marketplace that provides users' with the ability to create, customize and personalize game related content within a multiplayer online game environment. An example of a centralized marketplace is Microsoft's Xbox 360® Live Marketplace® (XBLM) that allows users to create, search, browse and download game related content. Game related content may include, for example, multimedia files, such as text, picture, audio, and video files that may be created and utilized to provide additional functionality within a game application.